


5 times Jean swears in French + 1 time Jeremy swears in English

by BastardPrince



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Minor Injuries, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says.---Translations included in the chapter notes.





	1. 1: On the Exy court

The game is going fine. The Trojans are up by three points, and with only ten minutes left on the clock, things are looking good. But Jean is angry. 

Every second of this game has been a battle. Not in terms of Exy skills, but literally fighting. The Breckenridge Jackals are known for being aggressive, and today they seem to be outdoing themselves. Typically, the Trojans are a friendly bunch, but so far they've gotten three yellow cards and a red card. Though Jean is not opposed to getting violent on the court, the rest of Trojans are usually against it. That just goes to show how extreme Breckenridge is being if they can get a rise out of the most peaceful team in the NCAA. 

The most recent altercation seems to have been cleared up, and the game starts again. Jean barely takes half a dozen steps before a whistle blows and stops the game again. 

Gritting his teeth, Jean looks up the court, expecting Breckenridge to have fouled someone yet again. 

To his surprise, this time it’s Jeremy is on the ground, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Above him a ref is arguing with one of Breckenridge's huge backliners. The other Trojans call him Gorilla, and the description seems particularly apt to Jean. 

He strides over to them and takes a knee beside Jeremy. 

"Are you okay?" 

Jeremy nods and grimaces. "I'm fine." He punctuates this statement by spitting out some more blood. 

Jean rolls his eyes and stands up. He extends a hand to Jeremy and pulls him to his feet. The ref is still arguing with Gorilla. Jean gets the impression that the ref wants to give him a red card, but Gorilla is trying to talk him down to yellow. 

By now Jeremy is standing on his own and has stopped spitting blood. 

"See?" says Gorilla. "He's fine. No harm done. Checking is part of the game." With this, and smiles at the ref. At least, that's what Jean assumes he's doing. Really, it looks more like he's baring his teeth. 

The ref doesn't listen. He holds up a red card and walk away. Before the game can start again, Gorilla grunts and claps Jeremy on the back. 

As Gorilla starts to walk away, he mutters, "I don't see how it's my fault if their captain can't take a hit."

Before Jean can even consider what he's doing, he steps in front of Gorilla. " _Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré_ ," he snarls. Jean feels anger bubbling inside him, and he clenches his fists at his sides to keep from hitting Gorilla. 

Gorilla's eyes widen slightly, and he backs away. 

Jean turns on his heel and stomps off, dragging Jeremy with him. 

Jeremy gets benched for the rest of the game, but the Trojans win anyway. And if Jean happens to check Gorilla and earn himself a yellow card, that's nobody's business but his own. 

Jeremy just shakes his head and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ferme ta gueule_ = shut up / shut your mouth (aggressive)
> 
>  _Enfoiré_ = bastard / asshole


	2. 2: In traffic

Jean is late. 

He was supposed to be at therapy five minutes ago, but traffic is brutal. At this point he might as well be in a parking lot.

In his head, Jean can hear Riko's voice reprimanding him. _My time is more valuable than your life. Don't waste mine, or I’ll make yours miserable._

He hates being late. 

Jean tries to repress his mounting anxiety, but it makes itself known through his body language. His fingers seem to have a life of their own. They tap impatiently against the steering wheel and he runs them through his hair without meaning to. It must be sticking up in every direction by now.

As two more minutes tick by, Jean's anxiety sharpens into anger. He tries to ignore the taunts that are running through his head. 

Finally, traffic starts to move. It's slow, but it's better than nothing. The lane Jean is in seems to be moving a little faster than the others, which is a relief. Maybe he'll only be ten minutes late.

Apparently, the drivers in the next lane over have noticed the disparity, because suddenly some guy in a pickup truck is cutting in front of Jean.

Jean has had enough. " _Enculé_!" He yells, honking his horn for emphasis. " _Va te faire foutre_!"

He's seething even as traffic starts to move a little faster. 

Whatever was causing the traffic jam must have been cleared up, because Jean gets to his therapist's office in the next two minutes.

His anxiety ebbs a little when he sees that he's only nine minutes late.

Before he steps out of the car, he reminds himself that he's not a Raven anymore. Nobody is going to punish him for being late. He takes a deep breath. Looks in the mirror. Rearranges his hair, which was indeed sticking up in every direction. 

Feeling a little calmer, Jean goes inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enculé_ = bastard / fucker
> 
>  _Va te faire foutre_ = go fuck yourself


	3. 3: In the middle of the night

By the time Jean has finished all his assignments it's nearly two in the morning. He rubs his eyes and yawns. Leaning back in the desk chair, he stretches until his back cracks. 

He's been up late every night this week catching up on class work. That combined with early morning Exy practices has Jean feeling completely drained.

He yawns again before turning off the lamp on the desk and heading to the washroom.

His and Jeremy's dorm is cramped but comfortable. They share a kitchen/living room/study space and a bathroom, as well as an adjoining bedroom that has just enough space for two beds and dressers.

In the small bathroom, Jean brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed.

Once he's done, he heads through the dark dorm, making his way to the bedroom door. The space is small enough that Jean doesn't need to turn on any lights to navigate – and he doesn't want to wake Jeremy, who went to bed around midnight.

Jean figures that once he's made it into the bedroom he'll have made it past all the potential obstacles. 

He opens the door. On the far bed, Jean can see a vaguely human-shaped lump.

Jean smiles softly. He starts to make his way over to the bed.

Though the dorm room comes equipped with two beds, Jeremy and Jean have taken to sharing one. It was a slow process for Jean to be able to sleep in the same bed as someone else, but now he finds that he has more trouble sleeping without Jeremy. Even though Jeremy is a notorious blanket thief.

This time when Jean yawns, it's so wide that his jaw pops.

Perhaps it's his exhaustion that makes him forget that they had pulled one of the dressers away from the wall to retrieve a lost sock. Either way, as Jean heads into the room he stubs his toe on the dresser. Hard.

Before he can think, Jean swears. " _Putain_!" He holds his foot and sits down on the empty bed. " _Espèce de connard_!"

He hears Jeremy shift. Then he sits up. 

So much for not waking him up.

"What're you doing?" Jeremy slurs, still half asleep. He has an extreme case of bedhead.

"I was just coming to bed. Go back to sleep."

Jeremy considers for a moment. Then he nods and lies back down. He appears to have fallen asleep instantaneously.

Jean smiles again. He notices that Jeremy's hold on the blankets has loosened slightly, so he takes his chance and gets into bed.

As soon as Jean is settled, Jeremy shuffles over and wraps himself around Jean. Who needs blankets when you've got a space heater for a boyfriend?

Jean closes his eyes and sleeps _sans souci_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Putain_ = whore (but it’s comparable to ‘fuck’)
> 
>  _Espèce de connard_ = bastard / idiot
> 
> \---
> 
> How'd you like that cheeky bonus French at the end? If you're wondering, _sans souci_ means "worry-free" or "peacefully".


	4. 4: Doing yoga

As part of his therapy, Jean has started doing yoga. His therapist said it was supposed to help with his anxiety. Jean had been skeptical at first, but he had tried it. He had been shocked by how much he enjoyed it.

Jean keeps his routine low-impact because, for him, yoga is more about grounding his mind than pushing his body. But to keep things interesting, Jean sometimes challenges himself with more advanced poses.

Jean truly relishes the calm energy he feels after half an hour of yoga, and it has the added benefit of improving his flexibility. 

He was now doing yoga at least three or four times a week. Jean had even bought himself some leggings to do yoga in. Each leg has a thick slash of mesh on the front of his thighs and the backs of his calves. 

Considering the frequency that he does yoga, it's inevitable that Jeremy would witness his routine now and then. Jean is unbothered by this, and he had assured Jeremy that he could go about his business and it wouldn't disturb Jean.

Jeremy had accepted this easily. Most of the time it just looked like Jean was stretching, although there had been the memorable occasion when Jeremy had returned from doing laundry to find Jean in what he had called Feathered Peacock Pose.

Typically, Jeremy was very respectful of Jean's routine and wouldn't talk to him or touch him. But some days Jeremy – strong, independent Jeremy – would melt into a little puddle of goo and become the clingiest person Jean had ever seen.

On these days Jeremy would press up to Jean as often as possible. Jeremy always managed to keep it appropriate for the audience and setting, and Jean would give Jeremy as much of himself as Jeremy asked for.

These days were few and far between, but Jean loved them. He had leaned heavily on Jeremy during his first months as a Trojan, and Jean liked knowing that Jeremy needed him sometimes too.

Today is one of those days.

Jean is just finishing up his yoga for the day when Jeremy walks in and sits on the couch with a huff.

Assuming that Jeremy is just sitting and doing something on his phone, Jean ignores him.

"Are you almost done?" Jeremy asks.

Jean hums an affirmative. 

"What are you doing?" Jeremy continues. His voice sounds a little whiny now.

Jean opens his eyes and looks at Jeremy upside down. "It's called King Pigeon Pose."

Jeremy snickers. Then he gently sets his feet on Jean's ribcage.

Jean opens his eyes again. " _T'es vraiment emmerdant, toi,_ " he mutters affectionately. 

Jeremy pouts at him. He may not know what Jean said, but that doesn’t really bother him.

After holding the pose for a few more seconds, Jean unfolds himself and stands up in front of Jeremy. Jeremy looks at him with wide eyes and makes grabby hands.

Jean surrenders and sits on the couch. He leans against one of the arms and spreads his knees apart to make room for Jeremy. Jeremy moves between Jean's legs and leans back on his chest.

During quiet moments like this, Jean is incredibly grateful for the second chance he got. As a Raven, he hadn't had anyone who loved him as much as Jeremy does, nor did he ever expect to. Truth be told, he hadn't even expected to live this long. 

He squeezes Jeremy tighter and kisses the back of his head. Jeremy practically purrs. 

They spend most of the morning like this, only getting up to go to a team lunch with the other Trojans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _T’es vraiment emmerdant, toi_ = you’re a pain in the ass / you’re annoying
> 
> \---
> 
> I highly recommend you to look up the yoga poses I mentioned and picture Jean doing them.


	5. 5: In the snow (kind of)

The Trojans are in Michigan for an away game. It’s January, which means that it’s cold outside and there’s a layer of snow on the ground.

The game went well - the Trojans won - and the team had gone out for dinner afterwards. It had been a boisterous event with lots of laughter and even more alcohol.

Coach Rheman doesn’t prohibit drinking during the Exy season, however he warned the Trojans that they are returning to USC early tomorrow morning, regardless of hangovers. The Trojans had all nodded solemnly when he said this.

A second later, Rheman had sighed. "Who am I kidding? Go and celebrate. But nobody had better get injured or miss the flight tomorrow!"

The Trojans had all cheered and set off towards the nearest sports bar.

Now, it was late at night and everyone had returned to the hotel.

As captain, Jeremy had reminded the team one more time to set an alarm for tomorrow morning before he followed Jean into their room.

Jean was stretched out on one of the beds, reading for one of his classes. He hadn't been drinking this evening because of the medication he takes for his anxiety.

Jeremy hadn't had more than a couple drinks either because he didn't like to get drunk when he had stuff to do the next day. Currently, he was scrolling through his phone.

Suddenly, Jeremy gasped. "Look! It's snowing, Jean!"

Jean looked out the sliding glass doors that led to a tiny balcony. Outside, it was snowing gently, big fat snowflakes silently hitting the balcony. 

He hums indifferently. "Indeed."

Jean was not nearly as impressed with the snow as Jeremy, who had lived in Southern California his whole life and thus saw snow only rarely.

Jeremy went out on the balcony. Jean stayed inside.

After a few moments, Jean heard Jeremy tapping on the glass. Looking up from his book, Jean briefly wondered if Jeremy had locked himself out.

But Jeremy wasn't asking to be let in. Once he had Jean's attention, Jeremy exhaled on the glass so that a patch of fog appeared. He drew a heart in the condensation and then grinned at Jean.

Jean didn't consider himself particularly romantic, but whenever Jeremy did something cheesy he couldn't help but love it.

Currently, Jean felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed. " _Merde_ ," he muttered.

Jeremy sees this and appears to guffaw. Jean only hears an echo of it through the glass, but he glares at Jeremy all the same.

" _T'es un couillon_ ," Jean says, still glaring at Jeremy, knowing full well that Jeremy can’t hear him, and even if he could he wouldn’t understand the French. 

Jeremy appears to have had his fill of the snow, and he comes back into the room, still laughing.

He continues over to the bed and clambers on top of Jean, pressing his cold nose into Jean's neck and sliding his icy hands under Jean's shirt.

Jean may grumble as he sets his book aside and turns his attention to Jeremy, but he's not fooling anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merde_ = shit
> 
>  _T’es un couillon_ = you’re an asshole / you’re a jerk


	6. +1: On the phone

Jean is getting ready for class when he gets the call. Jeremy had already left for his own class, which started earlier than Jean's, so he's alone when he gets the news.

The screen of his phone lights up, Kevin Day's name emblazoned across the screen as the phone vibrates.

Jean picks up. "Kevin."

Kevin's response is brief and to the point. "He's dead." His voice gives away no emotion, and he hangs up without another word.

Jean sits down hard on the bed. He doesn't need to ask who 'he' is. There's only one person that Kevin would call him about. Riko. Somehow Riko Moriyama is dead.

By this point, Jean is lying on the bed, facing away from the door, phone still gripped in his hand. There are so many emotions contending for his attention that he feels none of them. He is numb.

* * *

About half an hour after Kevin calls Jean, Jeremy gets out of class. He starts towards the library with the intention of getting some assignments done before lunch. He keeps walking as he picks up a call from Coach Rheman.

"Hey Coach! What's up?"

Rheman clears his throat. "I just got news from Wymack - the Foxes' coach. I figured I should let you know before the media gets wind of it. Riko Moriyama is dead."

Jeremy freezes. "What?" He whispers. He doesn't mean to whisper, but his voice seems to have stopped working. 

"Riko is dead." Rheman repeats. "I wanted to tell you first so that you could make sure Jean's okay. Wymack told me that Kevin called him earlier."

"Shit."

Rheman blinks in surprise. It's not the language that surprises him (he spends his days with college kids, after all), it's who said it. Thinking back, Rheman realizes that he can count the number of times he’s heard Jeremy swear on one hand.

Jeremy begins sprinting back towards the dorm. "Fuck, I gotta find Jean. Thanks for telling me, Coach." He hangs up.

Now he's in the busiest part of campus. Jeremy pushes past the other students, not caring enough to slow down or to apologize. When he gets to the parking lot outside his residence building, Jeremy sprints directly behind a car that's backing out of a parking space. He jumps out of the way and keeps going.

At the doors, Jeremy impatiently taps his student ID card against the scanner and wrenches the door open as soon as it chirps. He can't bear to wait for the elevator, instead he runs for the stairs and takes them three at a time.

Finally, Jeremy reaches his and Jean's room. He stops outside to search for his keys and try to compose himself. His hands are shaking so bad that he fumbles with his keys and it takes him four tries to get the door unlocked.

Bracing himself for what he might find inside, Jeremy pushes open the door.

The dorm is quiet. Jeremy doesn't know if that's a good sign or not. 

The kitchen/living room/study space is empty. So is the washroom.

Carefully, Jeremy pushes open the door to the bedroom. The scene inside makes Jeremy exhale in relief. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath since he had walked into the dorm.

Jean is in the far bed, lying on his side facing the wall.

Jeremy walks over and crouches in front of Jean. Jean's eyes look through him vacantly.

"Jean?" he asks gently.

Jean startles. His eyes focus on Jeremy's face.

"Rheman told me the news. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jean shakes his head.

Jeremy looks at Jean for another few seconds and then stands up.

He's about to go sit on the couch and figure out what to do next when Jean's left hand shoots out and latches onto Jeremy's wrist. Jeremy looks down, surprised.

"Will you -" Jean's voice hitches and he starts over. "Will you stay with me?"

The words were spoken so softly that Jeremy had to strain to hear them. When he looks at Jean's face, his heart breaks. Whereas before Jean's face had been completely blank, it was now full of emotion. Jeremy realizes that Jean is looking at him fearfully, as if he expects to be ridiculed.

"Of course I'll stay. I would do anything for you, Jean. All you have to do is ask."

Jean let's out a shuddering breath and closes his eyes.

With that, Jeremy toes off his shoes, shrugs off his jacket, and sits on the other side of the bed. He reaches out to touch Jean's shoulder, but he pauses.

"Can I touch you?" he asks.

"Yes," Jean replies, so softly that Jeremy would not have heard if he hadn't been listening for it.

Jeremy swings his legs up onto the bed and shuffles close to Jean. He presses right up against Jean's back and buries his face in Jeans neck.

"I won’t leave until you tell me to get lost.”

Jean doesn't reply, but that's okay. Jeremy knows that Jean has to mourn for Riko, despite the abuse – and torture – that defined their relationship.

Jeremy cannot even begin to feel any sort of sadness over Riko's death, but he understands that Jean's history with the Raven is long and complicated.  
No matter what, Jeremy will support Jean in any way he can.

Later on, Jeremy will get up and convince Jean to eat some food and drink some water. But for now, he holds Jean close and lets him grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for this chapter to be sexy, but I opted for angst instead. Sorry.


End file.
